


Neverending Night

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BoFA, Character Death, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is slain at the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverending Night

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the shower and oh my god, I feel like a terrible person for writing it. Let me just go drown myself in my feels over here. There is a line inspired by the song Run, Run, Run by the Flobots, too. Oh, and I actually wrote this over iChat, so, uh, excuse the mistakes.

All of Middle Earth will know it as the Battle of Five Armies, but to those closest to them, to Dis and Thorin and the Dwarves of the company, they know its the Neverending Night. 

Fili had always told himself, in between Trolls and Goblins and Orcs or Elves, whenever the road got hard and the paths wore on his feet or his muscles screamed in agony, _if the sun will rise, so will I_.

But with chaos all around them, swords singing against iron and screams of brimstone on flesh, all Fili can see is his brother.

One moment he’s a manic blur, his eyes are hard in determination but his smile is always carrying that devil-may-cry attitude. There’s even a laugh on his lips when the first pile rips through his shoulder.

Confusion wrenches through his features, and Fili is already running his heart pounding, _not my brother, not Kili._

The second arrow rips through him, fletching finding a home in Kili’s neck, the third just above his heart and for Fili the world is nothing but blood rushing in his ears and that perfect pitch of agony; the feeling of his other half being wrenched from him.

A rider dismounts, sword raised high to take the head of his brother as trophy.

Fili slashes and takes his arm off clean; there is a wounded animal in him now and he will bite and snarl and fell each and every creature that comes near his brother.

He doesn’t feel the axe that takes his side or the arrow through his arm. There’s this burning, pounding, driving need to kill every last one of them. To have their blood stain the ground, give the earth a red sunrise.

What he does feel is his knees hit the ground and a soft, wounded cry wrests from his lips.

_Kili,_ is still all he can think, all he’s ever been able to think about.

Laboured and dragging, Fili pulls himself over to his brother and cradles his head in his lap. “No, brother. No, no, no. Kili, Kili, come back to me.”

And over the western horizon, the sun is rising red with blood and gold for Erebor and Fili can’t do it. The sun is rising and he stays there broken with his brother in his lab, body wracking with sobs. 

Kili was his sun, and now that light had been extinguished and no impostor could take its place.

Gently, Fili kisses his brother’s forehead and together, they enter the Neverending Night. 


End file.
